113287-9-11-14-morning-coffee-remembrance-edition-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- That makes the most sense to me. I am a very analytical kind of person. Or as my hubby says, I think too much :) So if I wanted to make a back story for my character, I may want to start with those three but add in some of the games lore? | |} ---- Buckcherry is on? | |} ---- You basically don't come up with a story until you make your character? These are all fascinating to me. Thank you all for answering :) I will check in once I get home. Off from work in 1 minute :) | |} ---- You certainly can, but to get a lot more kick out of your character's personality, it's best to make sure you focus on them as people first. This is more of a bottom-up approach. Figure out what you want, figure out how to integrate that, figure out what the integration does, it builds into a very idiosyncratic character, but one that isn't as easy to understand at first. And it's somewhat time consuming. The other approach is top-down. Come up with an idea: Elven paladin. What does the Paladin do? Fights evil in the forest. Why does he do that? His religious upbringing. This also builds a character, but one that is somewhat less original, since everything afterwards comes from "Elven Paladin" and that's going to be omnipresent through the rest of the process. Everything is pressed through the filter of the thing above, it isn't built organically from below. However, this is the way most movie characters are written because archetypes are familiar and easily recognizable. It's not a bad system since, in the end, people can hop in and play with you. There aren't a lot of complicated parts as if you have an amalgamation of things that led to "He took up a sword and went into the woods as a paladin." That way means you have to trickle everything through the character's backstory. I just think it makes more memorable characters for everyday play when they're built bottom-up. | |} ---- ---- No, just this one. I do try and stay in the bounds of lore in other games when it comes to little things like names. Rolling on an RP server there was kind of a need to put more personality into the characters. The mechari being such an odd creature...A being composed of the primal elements but put in a crystal that is piloting a robot? You can be a lot more free of realism, more ideals less nity gritty. So that is just what she is. The mordesh is more of an oddity from spending too much time making her. All of the work that I had to do getting her face back to the way it was has given her some quirks. Like when you build a car you know your car's temperament. I think by week 5 I could get the tone of her voice when she was scolding me for messing up her nose again. Minor insanity I'm sure.....Probably has something to do with the fact the big wildstar weekends coincided with my midterms and finals. | |} ---- No. Her initial backstory remains intact, she's just not part of this "Real World" spin off we were going to do. I made her backstory to give her depth on that video we were going to produce, so it doesn't really matter that it never happened. Although as I've played, I've turned server disputes between players into dispute between characters. The popularity of Kaelish in game on my server just transitioned into more character history and growth. With all the hate going on prior to the announcement of server mergers as people left the game, I made an excuse for Kaelish to become the Exiles' Emissary. She goes around helping people, directing them where they need to go, and the sort. She's like... the morale officer lol. It works because I literally sit in game helping people find things, making them things for free, and helping them locate guilds based on their interests. <--- Welcoming committee for Stormtalon atm. ;) All these little antics in game I've turned into character history. P.S. Beta Kaelish, Maevish, Vaelish were all Medics without any backstory. I just played the game. | |} ---- Close. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZoKmdbERzA Correct. I do the same in Table RPGs. I find what the party needs... I build the character.. then I mold a personality into it. | |} ---- My experience as a non-RP'er is that I overthink things as I'm creating my characters. Their names are very important to me; they're thematic, but only for the sake of creating original names, not necessarily connected by anything lore-related or as obvious as having a common surname. I usually want to be able to keep my characters separate in my own head. I usually try to come up with something witty or meaningful to me IRL, which helps endear the character to me. As a non-WS example, my Elementalist in the original GW was named Neis Li Bilt. Those of you who played the game will probably know why. In WS, I decided to use intentional misspellings of famous architects' last names, because that's something that's important to me IRL, and I used the misspellings to say something else or describe the character as well. Some of them are more blatant than others (I couldn't resist Beames and Geary). How my characters look is also extremely important. I don't necessarily start forming their story as I shape their aesthetics, but I want them to have visual personality, and that personality may be shaped by what I know of the character's race. That's why my Draken looks at the world as if no one would dare touch her. The Dominion treats my Mechari as if he exists to simply follow orders, so his expression is deceptively blank. My Chua's face is condescending and suspicious, etc. Not to say that everyone's going to get those impressions from their faces, but that's what I saw when creating them. Once I have the character created (hours later...lol), then the character's story develops as I play. I don't really create a back story for my characters, as I usually look at my characters as extensions of my own personality, rather than their own beings, but they usually do evolve as I learn the game's lore. Identifying with my characters sometimes works better than others, but it's also why I tend to have a hard time sticking to lore-based faction divides, because IRL, I have always been the mediator and the person who tries to get everyone to work together (until my temper kicks in, and then everyone scatters in every direction... :lol:). It also tends to make my characters stale compared to true RP'ers' characters, but it works fine for me. I have never been good at improv. acting or staying in character. :) | |} ---- I think that all characters have a chunk of the player's personality, to some greater or lesser extent. That is 100 percent true of any of my characters in this game, just one facet more than others. Characters need that spark of feeling, or you are just reading out lines. Having been a story teller for world of darkness larps in my youth I have seen really bad acting, and some really from the heart characterization. It was sort of neat seeing people after the game as they slowly shook off the characters and got back to being themselves. Good as some nights were, it's kind of hard to suspend the disbelief when the method of resolving disputes is rock, paper, scissors, though. | |} ---- ---- GRATS! | |} ---- ---- There's a work around for Helping Hand? Just need to group to complete it. ..if that's STILL the same bug. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It is a quest in Galeras where you have to heal wounded soldiers on the battlefield. They are bugged though ; you do not get credit when healing them. Got my Esper alt on the Exiles to Northern Wilds. Waiting by the Exo-Lab for a scientist to come around and open the door. I dislike moving on from the starting zones without 100% completion. I could be there a while... | |} ---- I've done that quest thrice through now. I haven't had a problem. Are you using the correct item? The critically wounded ones don't need the salve, they need paddles. The others don't need paddles, they need salve. If this is the right quest I'm thinking of. | |} ---- Wrong quest but same area. The broken quest is the one where you are on the battlefield with the wounded soldiers and Dominion enemy units. | |} ---- Sorry, you may be on your own there. I've also done that one on three characters, and I've never seen an issue. :( Sorry. EDIT: Wait, are you on Evindra? Did you say if you were in a group it works? | |} ---- ---- So the other person has to have the quest at the same time? I don't think I have anyone below that quest. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----